


This is All a Fucking Disaster

by acercrea



Series: Shaking Out the Cobweb Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are married with a kid, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stiles and Derek bake cookies, Stiles is a PTA dad, Stiles is horrible at planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Stiles and Derek have to make 96 baked goods for a bake sale that morning. Can they make it or will Stiles get kicked out of the PTA?





	This is All a Fucking Disaster

_Chirp-chirp. Chirp-chirp_

Stiles groaned when his phone woke him on Saturday morning.

“Make it stop,” Derek mumbled in his sleep, rolling over to wrap his arms and legs around Stiles like an octopus.

“I’m trying,” Stiles grumbled, reaching over and attempting to grab the phone, missing the first couple times until he opened one of his eyes to find where the phone was on the night stand. When he succeeded, he silenced it while snuggling back into Derek before glaring at the device blearily to figure out why it was making noise at 7 on a Saturday.

_Bake Sale at Harper’s school. You have 4 hours to come up with 96 portions of homemade dessert. Hopefully you have already started, otherwise you are going to be stuck making 96 cereal treats._

Stiles blinked several times at the reminder he must have set weeks ago before the words sunk in. “Holy shit, Derek get up, get up right now. We are so fucked,” Stiles commented, hastily pulling on his Batman pjs and a shirt.

“Mrumph hrumph frurgh,” Derek replied into his pillow, burying his face into it.

“Get up, we have to bake something right now or Ian Thomas’ stupid squash-faced mother is going to lord this over me for months,” Stiles ordered, stealing the blankets and throwing his pillow at Derek’s head.

“What’s going on, are we being attacked? Is it hunters?” Derek asked frantically as he jumped out of bed, looking around for wherever the danger was so he could get between it and Stiles.

“No, we aren’t under attack, Harper’s bake sale is in 4 hours and we haven’t baked anything yet. Now get out of bed so we can try to come up with something we can make 96 of in a morning,” Stiles insisted, throwing a random pair of sweats and a shirt at Derek before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

By the time Derek had joined him in the kitchen Stiles had 3 bags of flour, the container of granulated sugar, a bag of brown sugar, seven mixing bowls, every measuring cup and spoon they owned, a bottle of vanilla, butter, eggs, a tattered cookbook, and a dish towel on the island and he was trying to pull out the stand mixer from under the counter.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked with a chuckle as he leaned against the island.

“I am doing power squats, what does it look like I am doing? I am getting the stand mixer out so I can try to make 8 dozen cookies in 4 hours, which to say is cutting it close is an understatement. But I’m fine, don’t need help or anything like that,” Stiles grumbled, falling on his butt with a yelp when he pulled the mixer out too quickly and he lost his balance.

“Ok, let me help, I can’t have you breaking your ankle and having to forfeit to Ian Thomas’ stupid squash-faced mother,” Derek requested, reaching over Stiles to lift the mixer onto the island with a sigh. “Now, you are the baking master, we don’t have time for something ambitious, but we have time for something better than cereal treats, so what is it going to be?” Derek asked.

“Cookies, I guess. We can start with sugar cookies, then do chocolate chip, and finally the almond oatmeal cookies that your sister likes so much. It will be tight, but I think we will have just enough time, and if we are running short on time, we have cereal and marshmallows, we can use cereal treats as a backup. I need you to measure out 3 cups of flour and then sift it, I will get the sifter,” Stiles ordered, pushing a bag of flour, a large mixing bowl, and a measuring cup at him while he crouched back down under the counter.

**

They were just putting the last batch of almond oatmeal cookies in the final container when Stiles’ phone started chirping again. He pulled it out to read: _Congratulations, you made 96 cookies in 3 and a half hours. Now, shower quickly and get to the school, you can clean up when you get back. Good thing you didn’t freak out. :)_

He chuckled and tipped it so Derek could read it and he burst out laughing before saying, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I hate you from last month. I can’t believe you didn’t schedule a reminder for more than 4 hours before the sale. Next time, I am letting Ian Thomas’ stupid squash-faced mother win. Look at our kitchen. This is all a fucking disaster. Even if we did technically make it.”

“Yeah, let’s go get clean. And for the record if you call Nancy Baker-Thomas that to her face, I will divorce you. That was said in the spur of the moment when I was tired and panicked, but she will force me out of the PTA if she finds out what I call her in my head,” Stiles insisted as they walked out of the kitchen, laughing when Derek picked him up and ran them up the stairs with Stiles over his shoulder.

**

Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://acercrea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, leave a Kudos or comment, I decided to make cookies last week and decided to write this. I can say for sure that the oatmeal almond cookies were delicious. :)


End file.
